Harry Potter Aftermath: The Elder Wand (Book 1)
by AvatarKeeg
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is now dead. We find our friends recovering from the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry is struggling the most. A new adventure awaits for our friends and what their future might hold. The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in history and in the wrong hands it can inflict much destruction. Note: Will try to update as much as I can. All characters JKR.
1. Prologue

Long away from the grounds of Hogwarts in an abandoned house, a group of people wearing dark black robes had come together to discuss the events that had just unravelled. Nothing would ever be the same.

At the head of the table sat a man that was seen as different compared to many of the others. He wore a black cape just like the rest of his comrades, but his robe contained a deep fire red that outlined his robe as well.

No one made direct eye contact with the man that sat in the chair but sat with his back facing the crowd as he had turned his chair around earlier and stared out the window into the deep and dark storm clouds that had been forming for the past few hours.

One of the brave few men sitting behind him got up and approached his side.

"My lord," the man muttered very quietly, and could barely be heard even from the man in the chair.

"I thought I told you all not to disturb me," the man snapped at his interruption but did not move and kept his hood over his head.

"What are we to do?" the Death Eater ignored the man's request but with much fear and tremor in his voice. "He's gone. The Dark Lord has been defeated. Voldemort... he's dead."

The man in the high seat clenched his left hand into a fist full of rage and hate. "All because of a stupid kid. All because of Harry Potter."

"What do we do?" the Death Eater continued as he desperately looked for some answer. "They'll be hunting us now."

Oh, for sure," the man answered. "But they are no match for us."

"No match!" erupted a Death Eater sitting at the table behind the man's chair. "They killed Voldemort!"

The man in the chair had started to begun annoyed. He slowly got up from his chair and pushed it aside. He now turned towards the crowd of Death Eaters that were now eagerly waiting for his response.

The man had lowered his black hood that had been covering his face and everyone gasped in shock as he fully appeared towards the crowd. His face revealed several burns and deep red scars that had made their mark but that is not what everyone was thrown in shock at. It was the man's eyes. They were a deep dark purple with hints of black. It was not natural. It was the result of some truly ancient and evil dark magic.

The man raised his wand at the man who had raised his voice at him and a flash of green light has filled the room and soon after disappeared. The man now laid flat against the table as blood leaked and began to cover a part of the table. He was dead.

"Any other question or concerns?" the man asked the room as he lowered his wand.

"No, my lord," the room echoed in unison from all the other Death Eaters.

"Good," he grinned. "Voldemort may be gone but his legacy will continue on. Harry Potter has something I want, and I intend on getting it."

"What does he have, my lord," one of the Death Eaters asked as he bowed his head at the man.

"An item with great and unlimited power. Voldemort may have gotten it, but he did not understand the true power on what he grasped in his hand and that is why he lost. Even the great Dumbledore did not know what he carried for so many years. I will not make the same mistake as Voldemort."

All the men cheered at the man's words.

"The time of Harry Potter is over," the man continued. "The time of the Deathly Hallows has begun."

The man turned back towards the window he had been looking at before and approached it as a huge lightning bolt erupted right before him with a clap of thunder.

"The Elder Wand is as good as mine."

 **Author's Note:**

This is just a short prologue to the story. Chapter One is still in the works. Look forward to sharing this story to all to read and look forward to hearing everyone's comments.

 **All pictures belong to their creators!**


	2. Chapter 1

It's over. The war is finally over. The man that had haunted Harry for his entire life now laid dead in front of him in the Great Hall. Voldemort had finally been defeated. The Dark Lord was no more.

Everyone had gathered around where the great battle had just taken place. It was silent, but people began to start whispering to each other as they saw the now lifeless, snake-like, body of Voldemort across the ground filled with rubble, dust, and debris.

 _"_ _Is he really dead?"_

 _"_ _Harry's done it."_

Even though Harry had finally beaten the Dark Lord, the hero himself had taken a lot of damage physically and mentally from the fight. Cuts, bruises, and dirt covered most of his face. His chest ached of great pain at where he had been hit by the killing curse not long before in the forest. He was scared and damaged.

Harry slowly and quietly approached the body of Voldemort until he stood above him. He noticed his beating red eyes were still open and staring but gave no threat of violence. The Dark Lord's hand still gripped the wand that he had used in battle. The Elder Wand.

Harry kneeled over to Voldemort's side and took his wand from the body's lifeless grip. As Harry made contact with the wand he suddenly felt a great surge of power and darkness run through him but focused hard to control it. He closed his eyes and took a deep heavy breath. He had regained control of the Elder Wand.

Harry looked over to his side and saw his friends and the Weasley's looking at him with much anticipation and curiosity. The looks of fear ran across everyone's face in the Great Hall.

It was Professor McGonagall who broke the silence and spoke first. "Potter?"

"It's over, Professor," Harry announced as he slowly got up from kneeling by Voldemort's body. "He's gone. Voldemort is no more."

With Harry's announcement, the Great Hall exploded in a great cheer and celebration. People yelled, screamed, and cried. The war was now over.

Harry was quickly approached by Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family. They all exchanged loving hugs with Harry. Additionally, Harry got one of Mrs Weasley's famous kisses on the cheeks when it was her turn.

When Ginny came into view Harry's heart stopped. He noticed that even though her face was littered with dirt and dust she looked more beautiful than ever.

Harry was scared of what type of reaction he would get from Ginny, but before he could think too much, Ginny pulled him into a warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. And then she kissed him.

The Great Hall erupted once again but this time in cheer. Harry did not care. All he cared for was he was with his Ginny once again.

"Ay!" Ron roared at the two of them as they slowly broke apart from their kiss.

"Oh, shut it," Ginny scowled at her brother and rolled her eyes in response. "Grow up."

"Harry just saved all of us," Hermione said. "I think you can cut him some slack just this once at least, Ron."

"I guess," Ron muttered towards the ground but obviously did not agree.

"We all thought you were dead," Ginny spoke as she held on to his hand as they made it to a nearby unoccupied table.

"So, did I," he replied in a small joking manner. "I was close wasn't I."

"It's not funny, Harry," Hermione scowled at him but smiled.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"A lot happened," Harry answered. "But a story for a different day. Not today."

"You had me so worried," Ginny responded as she gave Harry arm a tight squeeze. "Don't ever do that again."

"I will definitely try my hardest," he smiled back at her.

"We're so happy you are okay," Mrs Weasley added in.

"I'm so sorry about Fred," Harry told the family as his heart had dropped in a painful ache. "I have no words. It's my fault."

"Don't be silly, Harry," Mr Weasley quickly interrupted. "It's not your fault. No one blames you."

Harry was happy the family felt this way about him but still felt some responsibility on his behalf. It was just Harry's personality. A strong but caring wizard full of love.

"You lost family too," Hermione added. "Tonks, Remus, and so much more."

"Your parents," Ginny said. "And Sirius."

"Hedwig and Dobby," Ron also added. "You've lost more than anyone here, mate."

"I heard you gave Bellatrix a pretty good fight, Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he tried to liftin the mood of the conversation.

Mrs Weasley smiled brightly and even blushed a little. "Well…"

"I don't think I've ever heard Molly curse like that before," her husband jokingly interrupted which resulted in him getting a slap on the arm by his wife.

"Oh, shut it," she told him.

The group all smiled and laughed at each other in result. It was good to laugh and smile again they all thought to themselves. It had been a long while, but things were starting to go back to the way they should be. The time before Voldemort.

The group all sat at the table in silence for several long minutes but enjoyed the company they had with each other. Harry decided to break the silence as he carefully took the Elder Wand from his pocket and placed it carefully in front of him and on the table for everyone to see.

As the wand was carefully placed on the wooden table a silent thud was heard as it made contact with the surface. Everyone around the table could feel the incredible power that was placed just before their eyes.

Mr Weasley distanced himself from the wand and everyone seemed to have the same reaction.

"What the hell is that, Harry?" Ginny asked as she did not take her eyes off the item.

"It's Voldemort's wand," Harry explained. "And Dumbledore's before him."

"That's no ordinary wand," Mr Weasley commented as he stayed cautious.

"It is not," Harry subtly answered. "It's time you all learned about the Elder Wand."


End file.
